How to Win a Guy in Ten Days
by midnightluv
Summary: Mikan Sakura has not been in contact with Natsume Hyuuga for one year and is too shy to tell him her feelings but when she hears the devastating news that he is engaged to Sumire, she plans her revenge to win him back in ten days, before the wedding.
1. Summary

Hey everyone! Sorry that I have started another fanfic already when I haven't even finished the other one but I just got this great idea…hope you guys will like this story! This first chapter is just the prologue by the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice -.-

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

**Summary:**

Mikan Sakura, a brunette of age 19 has had feelings for Hyuuga Natsume ever since they were called a 'couple' in High School but never has said it out loud to him. Now, one year has passed without any contact to each other, Mikan hears the devastating news from her best friend, Imai Hotaru, that Natsume is engaged to someone else.

She soon finds herself in a love triangle with the bride and groom, trying to win Natsume from Sumire Shoda. The problem is, Natsume, the son of a billionaire does not want to marry Sumire but is pushed into this relationship by his father.

**Statistics:**

Mikan Sakura:

An energetic girl who came to Alice Academy when she was 10. She was called a 'couple' with Hyuuga Natsume when they entered High School. After their graduation, she finds herself too busy with her job and too shy to ring Natsume and tell him her feelings. She soon finds herself as Maid of Honour for Sumire Shoda and plans to win Natsume back.

Hyuuga Natsume:

The son of a famous billionaire and soon to be married to Sumire Shoda, a girl who he not only does not want to marry but despises. He was called a 'couple' in High School with Mikan Sakura but was too stubborn to tell her his feelings before graduation. Without one year of contact with Mikan, he was forced to marry the girl he does not want.

Sumire Shoda:

The daughter of a wealthy businessman and has an attitude similar to an angry magpie. She is very haughty and seems as if she is a playgirl. Every guy she has dated only lasted a day but when it was time she got married, she chose the one and only, Natsume Hyuuga, not only for his fame and money but his appearance was one she had admired all her life.

Ruka Nogi:

Natsume's best friend and Best Man to Natsume at his wedding. He is also the son of a wealthy businessman but unlike Sumire, he has respect to everyone and does not show of the fame and fortune he has. His father is friends with Natsume's father. He knows Natsume dislikes Sumire and would rather marry Mikan so he helps Mikan in her plans.

Imai Hotaru:

She is Mikan's best friend and daughter to an award-winning novelist. She is smart and owns her own business but throughout the busy work days she has, she still finds time to go out with Mikan. She is one of the bridesmaids and also helps out Mikan in her plans.

Youichi Hijiri:

He is the brother of Natsume and is a cute, little kid who follows his brother around everywhere. He, like Natsume, hates Sumire and helps out with Mikan's plans but only when he feels like it. For the wedding, he is the Ring Bearer.

Other Characters:

Kokoro Yome: One of the Groomsmen.

Mochu: One of the Groomsmen.

Yuu: One of the Groomsmen.

Otanashi Yuri: One of the Bridesmaids.

Nonoko: One of the Bridesmaids.

Anna: One of the Bridesmaids.

GAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Well, that's the summary for the story…hope you guys will enjoy it because I'm really excited to continue it! Thanks!

Midnightluv…


	2. The Devastating News

Yeah!! First chapter has started for this story! Very excited to have finally published it…hope you guys out there enjoy reading this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice -.-

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

A brunette of age nineteen was walking briskly down a famous street full of cute little shops and cafes. She would usually stop and window shop a bit but today was different.

As she crossed a familiar path, she came to a very fancy little café, just hidden behind a beautiful park but was very crowded inside. Mikan soon spotted her best friend, Hotaru and ran to her, smiling one of her widest smiles yet.

It was not very often she could see her friend because of all the work Hotaru has to do to manage her own company. The smart, violet eyed girl was the daughter of an award-winning novelist and acted as if all she cared in the world was herself but this was not the case. She always cared for Mikan, even risking her own life for her.

Mikan sat opposite Hotaru on quite a comfortable chair and tilted her head to one side. Hotaru had called Mikan to this café to tell her some news and Mikan was quite keen to hear what this was all about.

Hotaru slowly sipped her tea and looked Mikan into the eye, very deeply.

"Ne, Hotaru, what is this all about then?" asked Mikan.

Hotaru, not changing any expression on her face, took a deep breath and…sipped more tea.

'Hotaru?" Mikan tried again.

Hotaru now ordered some biscuits to go with her tea.

"Hotaru!" Mikan tried with a louder voice but Hotaru just sat there.

"HOTARU!" bellowed Mikan. Hotaru was still her usual self, ever since they were at Alice Academy.

Now, with a smirk on her face, Hotaru answered, "Baka, you should be thankful I don't have my no. 5 version of my baka gun here."

Mikan rolled her eyes and laughed. "So tell me Hotaru, why did you call me here today?"

"Mikan, do you still remember Hyuuga Natsume?" Hotaru asked. Mikan blushed.

Before, in Alice Academy, Natsume and her were called the 'couple' but her feelings for Natsume then could not be said allowed as she was too embarrassed then. Sensing that Mikan was feeling uncomfortable, Hotaru continued.

"The billionaire's son is arranging a very formal occasion that he would like you to attend."

Mikan looked up with a bright face, and grinned.

"This formal occasion takes place in ten days so you'll have to travel to his holiday house where you'll be staying there until the…wedding."

Mikan nodded at every word Hotaru said. At the end of the sentence, Hotaru paused a bit before saying the word she was dreading to tell Mikan since Ruka called her to tell Mikan about the engagement.

As soon as she said it, she knew what was coming. Mikan stopped her nodding and froze. Her mind was racing…everything was going fuzzy in front of her eyes. _Wedding? Wedding? _

"WEDDING!" she cried.

Everyone in the café was now staring at her. Mikan looked around helplessly and was soon dragged out of the café by her very embarrassed best friend.

"Baka, don't shout it so loud," Hotaru hissed and turned her back to Mikan and started walking away.

Mikan catched up to her and shook her rather very stiffly.

"Who told you this? What's going on? Why am I invited? Who's the bride? When did this happen?"

Many questions were forming in her brain even when she was saying many out loud. She thought back to graduation when she and Natsume were separated. They haven't been in contact for almost a year but this was no excuse to marry someone else.

A firm and cold hand grabbed Mikan by the shoulders and steadied her. Mikan looked into Hotaru's eyes and sighed. She knew deep down, it was her fault. She was the one who had not been in contact with Natsume ever since graduation. She was too embarrassed and shy and afraid he could turn her down.

"You know, he does not want to be married," explained Hotaru.

Mikan looked puzzled. Who in their right mind would get married when they don't want to get married?

"The girl he is engaged to is the daughter of a very wealthy businessman, Sumire Shoda."

Mikan looked up in alarm.

"**The** Sumire Shoda, **the** Sumire we went to school with?" asked Mikan.

Hotaru nodded her head. Mikan became dazed and throughout all of Hotaru's explanation, she took in very little bits. Something about Natsume's dad forcing him to marry Sumire and that she was to be Maid of Honour and something about Ruka, Hotaru's boyfriend being Natsume's Best Man.

"Anyway," the cold voice brought Mikan back to reality. "We'll find out soon enough when we arrive at his place."

Mikan then felt a light of happiness in her heart. She was to see Natsume again. After this one long year of dread and anticipation, she was finally to meet him again. She smiled. It could've been worse but still, she was not going to let this wedding take place.

As if reading her mind, Hotaru said, "It's in ten days, if you're going to do something, you better make a move on."

Mikan gave Hotaru a small smile. Her insides were full of mixed feelings now. Wether she actually had the courage and determination to succeed through this plan, she was not sure but it would become clear once she saw him.

"Natsume…" she whispered.

At certain times, Hotaru can become a great friend but in other times, not. This time, she picked to be good as Mikan needed her right then. Hotaru grabbed Mikan's hand and squeezed it.

"Mikan, you're a strong girl…and a pretty stubborn one too…just keep being yourself, and he'll see you, he'll see you no matter what."

With these words in her heart, Mikan was ready. She did not know what she was ready for but what she knew was that in ten days, she was going to win him back. She was going to win Natsume back.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Thanks everyone for reading. I'll be pretty quick to update the next chapter but not exactly sure how quick. Still, hope everyone out there is enjoying reading this! Please look forward to the next one!

Midnightluv.


	3. A Surprise Visitor

Hey guys…new chappie has come out…not that quick yet not that slow either! Hope you guys will enjoy this even more…please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice -.-

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Mikan was sitting in the middle of a little assembly of people. She had her hands in her lap and her face peering at everyone excitedly. You might've thought when you first saw her that she was just an excited, young girl who was going on a trip of her lifetime with her best friend but no, she was on a mission, a mission to break up a wedding as soon as possible.

"Please assemble in the waiting line gate CK119," cried the lady from the front of the line, even though mostly everyone was already assembled half an hour ago.

Mikan stood up with her best friend, Imai Hotaru, and her large bag of luggage.

"I'm not so sure, Hotaru," whispered Mikan.

She had never been on a plane before. Her insides were filled with butterflies and wherever she looked, she saw different faces, ones that do not look like hers.

"Baka, we're already here, you might as well just give up and follow me," hissed Hotaru.

They arrived at the front desk and handed the lady their plane tickets. Hotaru was first and with one swift movement, she was heading along the corridor to the plane. Mikan looked at her friend and hurriedly gave the aeroplane lady the piece of paper.

She was about to leave and run after Hotaru when the lady asked, "Umm…excuse me Miss, I think you gave us the wrong…paper."

Mikan turned around and looked down at what the lady was holding. She gasped. Flat, lying on the lady's hand was the wedding invitation she was sent. Mikan sighed and dug in her bag for her ticket. After an uncomfortable five minutes trying to search through her bag, she was left in desperation as she could not find it.

Everyone in the line and the front desk lady was looking impatient.

"Gomen ne minna," apologised Mikan. Her face was growing red and she was dropping more and more things everywhere. By the time she had finally found her ticket, her wallet, jacket, bits of food, jewellery, lollies, mobile phone, notes from her job and anything else you could think of were all scattered around the floor.

Mikan groaned and began picking them up. This has not been a good day for her. While she was in the middle of her gathering, a familiar voice came from beside her. This voice…she had not heard it for some time. Mikan turned around and to her surprise, she saw Tsubasa-senpai!

"Tsubasa-senpai?" Mikan cried in surprise.

Tsuabasa-senpai turned around and laughed. She ran to him but as she was too big for him now, she didn't jump up into his arms but hugged him around his neck.

He looked different. Well, of course he would look different from all the years Mikan has not seen him but there was still something very different about him. Mikan pulled away and stood back to get a good look at him. On him, he wore a loose t-shirt and a tie not properly tightened up. A French beret was placed on his head, neatly, and tight jeans were pressed around his legs. He looked manlier, well, let's say more stylish than in his school uniform but that was not the main difference. Suddenly, Mikan gasped.

"You…you…you…changed your hairstyle!" she cried.

And sure enough, once a spiky hair was now flattened back with gel and smoothed back into a Spanish fringe (if that makes sense). Tsubasa-senpai laughed again and touched his hair.

"This is only temporarily. Just for the wedding in short," he replied.

Mikan suddenly stopped. He was going to the wedding as well, Natsume's wedding as well?

"You mean Natsume's wedding, right?" she asked.

Tsubasa-senpai nodded, now looking a bit solemn.

"I was surprised at first to actually be invited. I mean it's Natsume we're talking about here! Anyhow, I decided to go anyway and I thought I'd meet you there as well and then to learn about who he was actually marrying, I nearly cracked up laughing. I mean, Sumire Shoda and Natsume? No joke!"

Mikan looked down at her hands and though she did not want to, a single tear dropped down her cheek. At once, Tsubasa-senpai came to her side.

"This was why I also came. I knew I had to be at your side," was all he said before leading Mikan into the aeroplane.

Mikan, inside the plane now, thanked Tsubasa-senpai and went to find her seat next to Hotaru. She told her all that happened and that Tusbasa-senpai was also invited to the wedding. Hotaru sighed. Even though the brunette did not tell her she had been crying, she could feel the sadness in the girl's heart.

"Baka, don't cry…Natsume is not worth the tears…that rich jerk," she said coldly.

Mikan laughed and smiled at Hotaru. With her best friend by her side and Tsubasa-senpai behind, she knew she was going to get through this, no matter what, because Natsume, to her, is worth the tears.

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, now not hiding the fact she was crying and without knowing what she was doing, Mikan cried, "HERE WE COME, HOLLYWOOD!"

AGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGGGGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Hehe…surprised you that they are actually going to Hollywood? Well, I can't say anymore now or else I'll be spoiling everything for you guys! Please review guys and hope you enjoyed this chappie! By the way, I had to include Tsubasa-senpai, sorry he was not in the summary or statistics but I just thought it would be good to include him!

Thanks everyone, until next time,

Midnightluv…


	4. The Reunion

Hey all you guys out there…thanks for all the reviews last time

Hey all you guys out there…thanks for all the reviews last time! Sorry this took quite a long time to get published...got a virus on my computer...sigh...so slow...lol...hope you guys enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice -.-

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

It was early morning. The sun can just be seen over the hills, shining its morning rays upon the early wakers. A girl with long brunette hair tied back in a relaxed ponytail stepped out into this unfamiliar land and took in a deep breath.

Mikan was tired. Her ponytail was sideways and she had large bags under her eyes. She stared at the foreign faces, not exactly taking in everything but mostly just half asleep. Her best friend, Hotaru, was next to her, staring at the map she was holding in her hands and worse of all, Tsubasa-senpai was missing. Not exactly missing but they could not find him anywhere.

"Ne, Hotaru," Mikan said.

No reply.

Mikan guessed she was still angry about what happened in the plane.

**Flashback**

It was nearing midnight and the two girls were half way to their destination. Mikan was fidgeting wildly in her seat. She was nervous. Nervous about the plane trip (although she had been on it for quite some time), nervous about meeting Natsume and of course being told she was to be Maid of Homour to Sumire was not a welcoming thought at all.

Hotaru, now fast asleep or at least pretending to be, was sitting next to her. Throughout half of the trip, she had not talked to Mikan once since she had the outburst (A/N please read chapter 3) that had embarrassed her severely.

Mikan sighed. She was really being ridiculous about worrying about the whole thing. She knew Natsume hated Sumire and that he did not want to marry the girl but...the only thing she was worried about...was not that he wasn't going to talk to her but...if he actually remembers her. Mikan shook her head. He must've or else she won't be invited to the wedding at all. This thought cheered Mikan up quite a bit and her courage built up.

She shook Hotaru by the shoulders.

"Hotaru! Please answer me," she begged.

The violet eyed girl did not stir one bit but kept her eyes daintily closed. She was annoyed at Mikan. Throughout the whole trip, she had been fidgeting non-stop and though she wanted to tell the poor girl that everything will be alright, she could not forgive her for what she screamed out at the top of her lungs and right next to her in fact.

Mikan sighed again and tried to get into a fitful sleep which I guess will never really come.

**End of Flashback**

A grin spread across Mikan's face. Not a grin to say she was happy but a lazy sort of grin when she remembered her nice, warm and comfortable bed back home. She was tired and Mikan really wanted to get to sleep but of course, they must first see to that they find Natsume's holiday home.

A crinkle of the map brought Mikan back and she looked around. Hotaru was already boarding a mini-bus. Mikan quickly ran to her side and smiled. Hotaru stared back coldly.

"If only...I had my baka gun," she sneered coldly, not really wanting Mikan to hear but at one glance of her face, she knew she had. A twist was forming at the side of Mikan's mouth as she found her seat next to Hotaru.

This did not last long. As she was sitting at the window side of the seat, she could see all the unfamiliar yet pleasing site of Hollywood. There were the long winding streets full of olden day fashion cafes, not the slight like the ones in Japan. There were musicians playing famous tunes on the streets, large and beautiful mansions everywhere you look and of course, the clothes there were just exquisite. Rich looking ladies were seen sitting around parks with their pet poodle, all dressed up in a shower of brilliant diamonds and silk. Many historic Hollywood theatres could be seen and all those unfamiliar faces and buildings just made it more exciting.

By the end of the bus ride, Mikan was her usual self again, all springy and full of energy. She laughed and smiled at Hotaru who was busily looking at the map and figuring out where to go.

"Mikan," she called.

"Hm?" replied Mikan.

"Look."

Hotaru was pointing at a huge side far away on the mountains. Mikan turned around and squealed with delight.

"Of course!" she cried. "I missed out to see the huge Hollywood sign before!"

"No, Mikan," Hotaru interrupted.

Mikan looked around at Hotaru with a puzzling look on her face. She followed Hotaru's finger more carefully now and saw that she was not pointing at the Hollywood sign anymore but a terrifyingly huge (A/N and that is not an understatement-I mean huge!) and beautiful mansion right in front of them.

Mikan gasped." What a huge place! I wonder who lives here."

Hotaru started walking. Mikan followed and asked, "Where is Natsume's house by the way Hotaru?"

Hotaru grinned inside her. As stubborn as Mikan is, she was nevertheless a very fun girl to be around.

Hotaru stopped at the front of a large, black gate with detailed carvings of flowers on it. She looked around and saw an intercom and pressed the button without hesitation.

"Wah? Hotaru what are you doing?" Mikan asked quickly but the gate opened while she was saying this.

A voice came from the intercom, all haughty asking them nicely to come in. Then, it suddenly dawned on Mikan. This was Natsume's house, well more like mansion. She gasped and Hotaru turned around to face her and gave her a little smile of encouragement. She was not going to let the brunette get away without meeting Natsume first.

Mikan gasped and became white. She ruffled down her hair frantically and straightened her skirt. It was not really like her to be all fussy about her looks but now, was a time she had to be.

All around her was a sea of luscious green, bright red, yellow, blue, and practically any colour you could think of. A fountain was situated at the front of the drive and a little pond was hidden behind a bridge. Lilies and goldfish were daintily placed in the water. Many rich looking and glossy cars were parked in the many garages on each side of the mansion and right in front of them stood the jaw-gaping mansion. Someone was hurrying towards them with some kind of western maid costume on her.

By the time the young lady reached the two, Mikan was getting desperate to get away. She did not care to meet Natsume anymore, well, she did in fact, that was the thing she wanted to run away from. The lady curtsied before them and held out her hands. Hotaru places her jacket and belongings casually into her hands and signalled to Mikan to do the same. Hotaru had gone to many places around the globe and seeing different cultures was something not very different to her but for Mikan, it was one very exciting experience.

The lady led them into the house where a buzz of noise came from inside. Music was playing and it seemed as if it were a party. Mikan and Hotaru entered the living room with caution but once they were inside, they knew they did not need to be nervous anymore. All around the room were food and drinks which of course pleased Mikan but the thing she really saw that captured her eye was in the middle of the room. They screamed in delight and ran to her and Hotaru all saying how much she has changed and what they were doing now school has ended.

Mikan laughed and hugged all her friends. There were of course, Ruka, who smiled shyly at Hotaru. She guessed there was something going on between the two. Kokoro, Mochu and Yuu were there, all dressed very finely and looking not really themselves. Yuu caught her looking at them and smiled.

"This is just for the wedding Mikan," he explained.

Mikan smiled back. Looking towards the other side of the living room (which was as big as her whole house put together) was Nonoko, Anna and Sumire's best friend, Otonashi Yuri. Mikan ran to Anna and Nonoko who told her they were going to be bridesmaids. Mikan smiled and told them she was to be Maid of Honour. They laughed but told her she would make a great Maid of Honour.

Mikan now, separated from the large group craned her neck high and looked around. The person she was searching for, the person she had come here for but also separated from. He was not here. As she guessed, he would be in his room, changing or at least shopping for what was going to be in the wedding. Mikan sighed. A hand touched her shoulder and she looked around. Hotaru pointed to the top of the stairs. A figure was standing there, looking lonesome yet sad in a way. Mikan walked a little way to get a better view.

The lone figure...Natsume.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

It was a bit of a long one today. Sorry for not publishing at all for a long time. Hope to hear some more reviews soon and thanks for the ones last time!

Until next time,

midnightluv


End file.
